


Jump then fall into me

by thisoldtown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caddy - Freeform, Embarrassment, Golf, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Real Events, Love, M/M, Niall golfing incidents, One Tree Hill quote, Yeah thats the whole story...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisoldtown/pseuds/thisoldtown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's embarrassing golfing trip, that was broadcasted to the whole world. Harry being the caring boyfriend he is comforts an upset Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump then fall into me

**Jump Then Fall Into Me.**

The sun was shining brightly in the hot summer’s air. The breeze a transcendent calm on such an electrifying day. Throughout my life, I’ve been given opportunities that most would die for. I get to sing my heart out on stage with the boys that I love.

These past few weeks have probably been the hardest of my life, not to mention my career. With Zayn leaving and whatnot. Everyone was so cut up about it. The fans. The boys. Harry. Oh God, Harry. The poor lad cried for hours. He felt like the world was ending and to him it was. So many nights I spent holding him in my arms as he cried himself to sleep. Let’s not even mention the first concert without Zaynie. There wasn’t much I could do. Sure I rubbed his back in discreetly in times of comfort, but one can only give the one they love enough, straightforward affection that thousands of suspicious fans will allow. If I could take his pain away, I would jump at the chance in a heartbeat.

Have you ever heard the expression _‘the best things in life are free’?_ Well that expression is true. Every once in a while, people step up, they rise above themselves. Sometimes they surprise you. Sometimes they fall short. Life is funny sometimes, it can push pretty hard. But if you look close enough, you find hope. In the words of children, in the bars of a song, and in the eyes of someone you love. And if you’re lucky, I mean if you’re the luckiest person on this entire planet, the person you love decides to love you back. Along my journey to success I have learnt that money can’t buy you everything and it sure as hell can’t take away pain, nor can it buy you love.

Though today is my relief from this mad world that I am currently planted in. Away from all rumours, lies and responsibility. I am in the presence of one of the world’s greatest Golfing champion after all, and that in itself is a miracle. I am caddying for Rory McIlroy and I couldn't be happier. Though that’s what I thought anyway. To say the day took a dark and embarrassing turn would most likely be an understatement.

With the way my week has been I should have assessed the effects beforehand. Today started off with quite a bang, literally. You see on our days off (that seem to be few and far between) there’s no need for an alarm. So when a screeching beeping sound akin to a banshee rang thought the hotel room at such an ungodly hour, I got quite the rude awakening. As in I fell out of our king sized bed, whilst simultaneously cracking the side my head on the sharp edge of the moderately sized bedside table. Clutching at the forming egg shaped bruise like a wounded animal and a laughing Harry certainly did not make me feel any better.

However I pulled myself up, kissed Harry’s handsome cheek and traipsed into the shower like nothing ever happened - nothing was going to ruin this day. Especially not some stupid fall.

**~X~**

Throughout my life nerves have been a necessity. A constant reminder of who I am and what I do. A clever man once said. "The only thing to fear is fear itself". Though this man had quite clearly never had to perform a concert at Croke Park, in front of thousands of fellow Irish guys and gals.

So when Rory Mcllroy handed me the club and said "Go for it" I was transcended back to that night so many years ago and I froze. I was once again stood on stage with a thousand people waiting for me to sing the first note. To live up to my so called famous name.

I swung the club. Hard. For it to then land in the deep murky water of Augusta, Georgia’s golfing pitch. In front of the best golfers around, I chocked. I smiled sheepishly at Rory McIlroy, grabbed the clubs with hot crimson cheeks and soldered on. It was still a good day. Nothing would ruin this day.

**~X~**

If there's one thing you don't want to do when you're a caddy it's to fall over and steal the show. When I was offered to do this nobody ever mentioned how Goodman slippery those pesky pine needles are. Nobody.

I went down like a sack of spuds. Solidly landing on my bad knee on live television. Of fucking course. Wincing at the lingering pain from my still fragile knee, I got myself back up and offered another (however begrudgingly) sheepish smile at Rory and acted like the celebrity I was.

Casually flashing the all-important dazzling smile at the camera and of course sky sports presenter Kirsty Gallagher, whilst simultaneously trying to move on, from the embarrassingly tragic event. Nobody witnessed my slight limp and gritted teeth. Nobody except my handsome man back at the hotel who'd watched the fall with a mirrored expression of distress, knowing that this wasn’t going to be good.

**~X~**

A few hours later I was finally able to make it back to my nice spacious suite without too many more self-inflicted injuries. Just a lot of red tape adorning my facial features. Forever unmoving. Weather it being form pure embarrassment or pain I wasn’t quite sure. Most likely both.

As I walked in, I was met with a very sweet yet worried expression plastered upon my boyfriend’s face.

"Hey, you doing okay?" His soft voice rang out. But all I could do was nod weakly. His arms opened up as if on instinct and I fell into the familiar hold with little finesse. He stoked my hair in what I assume was meant to be a comforting manor. He kissed the crown of my hair softly, opting to play with my hair.

"It'll be okay babe, all will be okay" he promised

"It was on LIVE TV" I whine, snuggling closer to his body, tucking my head safely under his chin. Harry felt like home. Harry made me feel safe.

"It will have blown over by tomorrow. How’s your knee?" he questioned, his sea green eyes washed with concern.

"What? How'd you know?" I enquire.

"You think I would miss watching the golfing championships? Especially if my extremely sexy boyfriend was caddying? Not a chance in hell love. Not a chance in hell. I can read you like a book. I saw your face when you got up from that fall. I've seen it plenty of times before babe. I know that face, as much as I love your face, that one I don’t particularly like. Let’s get some ice for your knee, yeah" he comments sweetly, heading over to the bath room to grab a towel. Wrapping the ice in a towel to make a sort of cocoon.

"Yeah... yeah thanks" I reply, sitting back on our oversized bed

"Aww, it’s okay baby" he says, gently placing the ice on my agitated knee. Kissing my whimper way until all my thoughts are consumed with a gangly limbed, curly headed lad that I love so god damn much.

He pulls away from me with his known worldwide, playboy smirk "I think we should watch Love Actually" He says huskily. God that voice.

"Again?" I whine

"Oh come on. You know, you love it" he condescends.

"I love _you_ there’s a difference" I smile, kissing his cheek once again.

"No, not really. I love you too though. Always and forever." and with that he kisses me again, foregoing all of my protests out the window. Bastard.

“Always and forever” I whisper repeat anyway, as the opening credits start to role and I’m enveloped in a world of Harry. My very, lovable Harry. He made this day a whole lot better. And I just want to kiss him. So I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for any mistakes :) Kudos?


End file.
